


We're Not Dating

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Dates, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re fuck buddies. They’re not dating. So they definitely should not be going on dates and holding hands or giving Tsukki hope that this is more than what he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted on my [tumblr for my ](http://fanstarking.tastic.tumblr.com/)[30 Day OTP Challenge](http://fanstarkingtastic.tumblr.com/tagged/;30%20day%20otp%20challenge%22) consisting of multiple OTPs.

They're not dating Tsukishima reminded himself on the train ride over to... over to... He glanced down at his cell phone, rereading the same blasted text message Kuroo sent him over an hour ago. Being his vague and annoying little shit self that he usual is. 

 

> From: Trash Cat [XXX-XXX-XXXX]
> 
> >> I'm bored. Come hang out with me today. I'll text you the location. 

He could have responded with a 'Fuck no'. Which... he did. But then two seconds later Kuroo sent him a picture of them apparently cuddling... and Tsukishima wrapped around Kuroo like a fucking jellyfish, drooling on the Nekoma's Captain shoulder. 

 

> From: Trash Cat [XXX-XXX-XXXX]
> 
> >> I'm sorry. What was that? You'll be there in a hour? Ksweethnx.

_We're not dating._  They're not. They're what normal people would call fuck buddies. Two people who tolerate each other long enough to help the other get off. It's a purely  _physical_ relationship—they had both agreed on that the first time they ended up fucking in the storage room (oh that was a rush)—so Tsukki has no idea why Kuroo wanted to meet up with him outside the bedroom.

"Unless he's taking me to some trashy love hotel." He honestly wouldn't put it passed the Nekoma Captain to do such a thing just to be annoying. He's always annoying. All the damn time with his irritating, cocky smirk and his  _damned flippant attitude._ Ugh, Tsukki can literally feel himself getting edgy. He hated surprises. Just be honest and to the damn point. Why make all this fuss to be—insert waggle of fingers here— _secretive_?

"I'm going to murder him if this is a waste of time." Hot sex be damned, he had to get out of his bed too damn early for whatever Kuroo had in mind.

Finally, the train stopped at its destination, and Tsukki disembarked. He reread the text message Kuroo sent detailing what he should be looking for. Giant water fountain, lots of people, hot Captain—Tsukki had scoffed at that.

Yeah, okay  _sure._

No he was really good looking—but Tsukki would never say it to his face.

Never.

Amber eyes scanned the bustling city. It shouldn't be so hard to find a giant fountain. So he wandered a little bit, too prideful to ask for directions even if he got lost like... four times before he actually found Kuroo  _and_ that damned water fountain. But hey, no one's keeping track.

When he got there he could practically  _feel_ the smugness mixed with amusement radiating off Kuroo's smirk. 

"Got lost, huh?" That way too assured tone of voice was another thing to add to the 'List of Things Kuroo Does That Pisses Me Off' for Tsukki. On that list included things like: existing, breathing,  _existing and_ _breathing_ and so on. 

Tsukki's lips curled in a snarl, amber eyes narrowing. "No," he spat out, glancing to see if there was any clue as to what Kuroo had in store for them. 

"You're not going to find anything," Kuroo quipped, standing up to stretch. Tsukishima's eyes immediately fell on him, watching his body stretch, his shirt ride up to expose a small patch of skin. Skin Tsukki's tongue had touched and teeth had marked and fingers had dug into while they—

Tsukishima stopped his thoughts right there because, ew, public  _boners_ , and shot Kuroo a look. "Then what the hell did you bring me here for?"

Kuroo simply smiled, and the action should have seemed genuine but it's Kuroo so it's  _not_. "Reasons. But there not here. They're a little ways from here." He held out his hand, "Come on now."

Tsukishima looked down at the offer hand with mild fear and an overwhelming sense of confusion. "I'm not holding your hand."

"You'll get lost if I don't hold onto you somehow. It's either that or the princess carry..."

"You wouldn't  _dare_." 

Kuroo didn't say anything, merely wiggled his fingers and raised an eyebrow. After a twenty second inner warfare between what option would be the least embarrassing, Tsukki finally relented and grasped Kuroo's hand. 

"I hate you," he muttered, face turned so Kuroo wouldn't be able to see the tiny blush that scarred his cheeks. Kuroo didn't need that much ammo against him. 

Kuroo simply laughed, tugging Tsukki along. That's _always_ how it was between them, honestly. Kuroo tugging Tsukki along and Tsukki somehow ending up straddling Kuroo's lap, kissing all wet and sloppy and dirty in the storage room. 

He glanced down at their enjoined hands, his cheeks flaring up. Kuroo either didn't care that they were in a crowded place or, was doing this all to fluster the blond. Which, was working. Kind of. Sort of. But what Tsukki couldn't wrap his head around was that... fuck buddies weren't supposed to hold hands, right?

_Because we're not dating._

And they're  _purely physical._

And okay yeah, hand holding is physical but it's more of a cutesy thing rather than a restrain your hands above your head as I pound you into the mattress on a Tuesday night physical.

There's a difference.

He tries not to let it get to his head. Because Kuroo had a semi-feasible point. Tsukki  _would_ have gotten lost, because he knows shit about Tokyo and Kuroo's a fucking cat who knows every damn alleyway like the back of his hand. 

He glanced up, catches Kuroo looking at him over his shoulder with a smile, and Tsukki feels his heart skip a few beats.

 _Fuck._  

* * *

 

"You're shitting me."

"No. Well, maybe." Kuroo chuckled, bending over to take off his boots. 

"No. No this is a sick joke. This is a fucking sick joke." Tsukki turned on his heel. "I'm leaving, goodbye." 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. He got up, grabbed Tsukki by the arm, hugged him from behind, and leaned close so his mouth was mere inches from Tsukki's ear. 

" _Drool_ ," he whispered and Tsukki automatically stiffened. Half because that  _damn low voice_ is so close to ear and half because  _blackmail._

Tsukki scowled, heat flaring up the back of his neck. He doesn't have to turn around to see that Kuroo's smirking his head off.  _Bastard._

"Fine," he all but growled, stomping over to the bench where their ice skates were sitting on. Ice skating. This asshole wanted to go ice skating. Tsuki was 100% certain he couldn't ice skate. Could anyone ice skate? Could  _Kuroo_ ice skate?? Because if he could then this was just one big pile of shit waiting to be stepped on.  _  
_

"This is going to be great," Kuroo is so damn cheery it makes Tsukki want to claw out his eyes.

Somehow they manage to get on their skates and hobble their way onto the ice. Tsukki grips onto the wall for support and  _refuses_ to move. Gravity is a little bitch and it will and would make Tsukki fall several times if he even thinks about letting go of the wall.

While Kuroo, stupid freaking annoying Kuroo, just finished his third lap around the rink. Hands in pockets, and his usual smirk on his face, Kuroo stops gracefully by Tsukki's side.

"Need help?"

" _No_." _  
_

"Was that a 'No go away you bastard' or 'No I don't want to admit I need help you bastard'?"

 _"_ If I could impale you with my skates right now I would."

"Cute," Kuroo laughed before he grabbed Tsukki's hands and pulls him off the wall. " _Cuter_ if you let me teach you how to skate."

"Nothing about this right now is cute!"

"Oh really?" Kuroo let go of Tsukki's hands. Now he's flailing, right into Kuroo's arms. Tsukki's cursing up a storm, trying to peel himself away but Kuroo just holds onto him tight. His hands fall on Tsukki's waist and he pulls the blond flush to his chest. "Because I think this side of you is rather  _adorable_."

Tsukki's face is no doubt a bright expanse of red. Damn Kuroo to hell for being such a smooth operator. An annoying smooth operator. "Did you just bring me out here so I can make a fool of myself?"

"Partially," Kuroo admitted. "Also so i had an excuse to hold onto you at inappropriate moments—such as now. Now I'll actually teach you how to skate... if you're up for it."

He knows it's a challenge. He's aware Kuroo's playing with him, but damn it if Tsukki's going to flail around the entire time like a fish out of water forced into skates. He finds it in himself to push Kuroo away, stumbles a bit, and then when he feels like he's not going to fall on his ass he says, "Alright... teach me."

Kuroo flashes him a lopsided grin. "Gladly."

* * *

 

Tsukki fell on his ass approximately five times. Into Kuroo's arms about seven times. And knocks down another couple about twice. By the end of it all he can actually cross the ice rink through the middle without falling and get around the rink on his own without Kuroo by his side.

Doesn't mean Kuroo  _left_ his side during the process, just that Tsukki felt confident enough that he wasn't going to land his ass on the ice or in Kuroo's lap like his last endeavor. 

Yeah that was a hoot and a half. 

They even had a race afterwards. One that entailed them both skating from one of the rink to the other. Tsukki only ran it because Kuroo said he  _couldn't_ and Tsukki loves to prove people wrong, so, it was a no brainer that he found himself ready to race. _  
_

Kuroo won.

But it was a close race.

Or well, it would have been if Tsukki hadn't fallen face forward but hey, at least het tried.

After an hour of skating the pair had left the skating rink and, Tsukki would punch himself in the face for this later, Tsukki found that he had... fun. Lots of fun, actually. Kuroo wasn't a bad guy to hang out with. He was funny when he wasn't picking on you specifically. And he was a pretty good skater. 

"Do you do that in your spare time?" Tsukki asked as the two idly strolled the city streets. "Ice skating... that is."

"Not really." Their shoulders brushed together far more than they should. "Kenma had tickets and he doesn't really like crowded places. So he gave them to me." Then, Kuroo smirked. "After I bugged him about them for twenty minutes."

Tsukki snorted. "I pity Kenma."

Tsukki was trying very hard to ignore the loud pounding of his heart. Or how his fingers were itching to touch something while shoved deep within the holes of his pockets. Or the way that Kuroo would glance at him as if expecting something and then—

"You can hold my hand anytime."

"Fuck you."

"Later." 

Tsukki gulped, heat flaring in places it should not flare. He'd be damned if he went to grab Kuroo's hand first. Kuroo rolled his eyes and grabbed Tsukki's hand out of his pocket, interlacing their fingers together. 

"Baby," he stuck out his tongue before facing forward. 

_Fuck buddies don't hold hands._

_Fuck buddies do not go ice skating together._

So why the hell is this happening—and why the hell does Tsukki like it so much?

* * *

 

They had lunch and then, afterwards, Kuroo led Tsukki back to the train station. They were still holding hands, but Tsukki was committing that to being too lazy to let go. And forgetting that they were holding hands in the first place. 

Tsukki's train was due in five minutes. His palm was sweating and Tsukki felt that, at any moment, he was going to  _scream_ because there was this... unbridled tension of the unknown. You can't have four months of purely physical relations and then do... do this thing. Go out to ice skate and then to lunch and then flirt the whole damn time, sneaking in kisses like they were... dating.

Because they weren't dating. They were fuck buddies. And fuck buddies—

"You're overthinking," suddenly Kuroo's close, super close. Way too close for comfort. Tsukki gulps, trying to put distance between them but then Kuroo pulls him in by the belt loops and he's trapped. "Stop that," Kuroo murmurs and then he's kissing him. A gentle nip on the lip, a prodding tongue begging for entrance, and they're kissing. In the train station. Granted not a lot of people are there but...

Tsukki doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he just lays them on Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo's body is hard, his mouth is hot, and his fingers are digging into Tsukki's hips. A moan Tsukki can't control tumbles out of his lips as Kuroo sucks and nips on his tongue. 

The kiss is dirty and hot and  _familiar._ This is what Tsukki knows. The frantic, desperate kisses that lead to fumbling fingers and skin pressed to skin and sweet, beautiful release.

He doesn't know this hand holding, dating, hugging from behind business. It's new and terrifying territory that Tsukki doesn't know if he wants to explore it or not.

Their lips break apart, and Kuroo rests his forehead against Tsukki's. "Don't go home." It's a whisper. Not a beg or a plead, just as imple command.

And Tsukki, dammit, he finds that deep down he wants to stay. In Kuroo's arms. In his bed. A sprawled mess of naked lings and tangled legs. 

But he _can't._ Because he doesn't want to go deep. No.. he can't. He can't allow himself to get so emotionally involved with Kuroo. Not when the ending will be tragic. 

So he pulled himself out of Kuroo's grasp, ignored the flash of hurt that shines in Kuroo's eyes or the pain shooting through his own damn system, and fixes Kuroo with a trembling smirk. 

"Can't. Staying over wasn't a part of the plan. Maybe... Maybe next time." His throat burns. His tongue is on fire. And his eyes are stinging.

Kuroo doesn't give him a response. He simply narrowed his eyes as Tsukki boarded the train and it pulled out of the station.

Five minutes later his phone buzzed. 

 

> From: Trash Cat [XXX-XXX-XXXX]
> 
> >>  Coward.

Tsukki never replied back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also accepting requests for specific OTPs for the challenge! So if you'd like one shoot me a message on my tumblr. Or feel free to request prompts because prompts are hella rad c:


End file.
